Que reste t'il aprés la victoire?
by Flojiro
Summary: pffoouu... résumer?? Beeennn... déprime, introspection, flash-back chialant... et un 3ème chapitre où nos 2 chtits chous finissent par se consoler... ^___^
1. oneshot 01

Auteur : moi!... Ben oui, moi : Tsuki... c'est évident, non??!  ^_~

Disclaimer : Comme la plupart d'entre vous, j'aimerai moi aussi posséder un ou deux G-boys – voir même les cinq... soyons fou!! – ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs ennemis top-craquants (au hasard... Zechs et Treize...) mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas!! Ils appartiennent... ben j'sais pas trop à qui, au studio Sunrise, sans doute... Quoiqu'il en soit, je me contente de les emprunter, de les martyriser un peu et pis de les rendre à leurs légitimes propriétaire sans séquelles trop apparentes. ^_~ 

Pitite mise en situation : cette fic est un one-shot (mais elle aura sans doute une ou deux sequels... enfin suites, quoi... moi et l'anglais!! -_- ) qui se déroule juste après la fin du dernier épisode de la série. J'ai, très récemment, pu voir la fin de Gundam Wing (en m'achetant le dernier DVD) que j'ai trouvé absolument flamboyante!!! Un événement, en particulier, m'a beaucoup marqué... mais j'vous dirai pas lequel : c'est le sujet de cette fic!! Alors, voilà : que ceux qui n'ont pas encore vu la série dans son intégralité et ne veulent pas avoir de spoiler évite cette histoire!!

Pas de yaoi manifeste dans ce chapitre, mais ça viendra certainement...

Le titre a pas grand-chose à voir avec l'histoire mais j'ai rien trouvé d'mieux, alors...

Bonne lecture!! ^_^    

                Que reste t'il après la victoire?

Morose, Duo arpentait les couloirs de la base terrestre implantée sur le satellite M.O.2, sur laquelle ils s'étaient repliés après la destruction finale du Libra. Pour le sablage du champagne, il repasserait... Quatre s'était écroulé dans les bras de Trowa à peine sorti de son Gundam Wufei, encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude avait tracé son chemin sans un regard pour ses coéquipiers quant à Heero, il avait été dirigé immédiatement vers l'infirmerie par une Sally inflexible "Après avoir manqué grillé en pénétrant dans l'atmosphére, même quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi a besoin de repos!!" – le peu de résistance qu'avait montré le pilote de Wing prouvait à lui seul que le médecin n'avait pas tort... Duo s'était rapidement retrouvé tout seul aux pieds de Deathscythe. Avec un haussement d'épaules fataliste, il avait tapoté la jambe de son gundam avant de prendre à son tour le chemin de la chambre qui lui avait été octroyée : "Bien joué mon vieux Deathy!! J'crois bien qu'on a gagné la partie, cette fois..."

Il avait finalement changé de direction, optant pour la salle de communication, de laquelle il avait pris des nouvelles de Hilde, hospitalisée sur la colonie la plus proche. L'état de son amie demeurait stationnaire, mais les médecins se montraient optimistes : "Elle est jeune et forte elle finira par s'en remettre!!"

_...s'en remettre... Est-ce qu'aucun d'entre nous s'en remettra jamais??_

Cette pensée lugubre, si peu en rapport avec son dynamisme habituel, tournoyait dans son esprit alors qu'il approchait de "ses appartements", comme les avaient si cérémonieusement baptisés Howard – en voilà un que peu de choses parvenaient réellement à abattre... un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Duo lorsqu'il évoqua l'image du vieil homme en chemise hawaïenne et lunettes de soleil, toujours prêt à faire des blagues vaseuses malgré la destruction de son superbe vaisseau, le Peacemillion. 

Il repéra enfin le n°666 sur une porte – "Voyons, Duo-kun, puisque j'te dis que j'me suis pas occupé de la répartition des chambres!!"... _c'est ça Howie, j'te crois!!_ Un nouveau sourire oblique apparut sur le visage du Shinigami. Il posait la main sur la poignée, s'apercevant soudain de la fatigue immense qu'il ressentait après cette ultime bataille, lorsqu'un son étouffé le fit s'immobiliser... Il tendit l'oreille. Non, impossible!! Ces sanglots ne pouvaient pas provenir de... Se décalant sur sa droite, il frappa doucement à la porte voisine de la sienne. Les sanglots se turent, remplacés par un silence oppressant. 

"Wufei... Ca va??" 

"Dégage Maxwell!!", la réponse cinglante qu'il avait attendue... manquait l'habituel ton tranchant que le chinois prenait toujours face aux tentatives d'approche du "baka natté".

Entrouvrant lentement le battant, Duo passa la tête par l'ouverture : "Wuf..." le reste de sa phrase s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors que son cerveau assimilait lentement l'image qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Wufei était assis sur son lit, dos au mur, ses bras croisés autour de ses genoux remontés sous son menton. Ses cheveux inhabituellement détachés encadraient son visage et lui donnait l'air étrangement jeune, vulnérable... impression encore accentuée par les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

"Je t'ais dit de foutre le camp, Duo!!"

Foutre le camp... Duo... autant de mots qui ne ressemblaient pas au Wufei qu'il connaissait. Glissant son corps entier dans l'ouverture, l'américain pénétra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte sur lui et de s'y adosser. Le chinois tenta de lui jeter l'un de ses regards noirs dont il avait le secret mais un sanglot soudain le secoua, et il enfouie sa tête dans ses genoux. Quittant l'appui de la porte, Duo fit un pas hésitant dans sa direction, désemparé face à la détresse de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme le plus fort d'entre eux : "Wu!" souffla-t'il "Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu as??"

L'asiatique releva lentement la tête, levant sur son coéquipier un regard empli de regrets : "Je... Je l'ai... tué... Je l'ai tué!!!" 

Il hurla presque ces derniers mots, les jetant au visage de Duo, qui le regardait toujours d'un air perdu; puis il croisa les bras sur ses genoux et y enfouie sa tête, masquant son visage aux yeux de son coéquipier.

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes??!! Qui as-tu tué??!!"

L'américain avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre de qui diable son ami pouvait bien parler; ils n'avaient combattus que des mobil-dolls, aucun pilote ne siégeait dans ces machines infernales, alors qui donc Wufei pouvait-il bien s'accuser d'avoir fait périr!! A moins que... 

"Treize..." articula le natté dans un murmure incrédule. Non, c'était impossible, ridicule... pourtant l'éclat de douleur qui traversa le regard de Wufei à l'énoncé de ce nom ne laissait aucun doute... mais une incompréhension toujours aussi totale!!

"Qu...QUOI??!! Mais enfin, comment peux-tu t'en vouloir d'avoir éliminé Treize??!! Il était notre pire ennemi, celui sans qui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!! Et en plus tu le détestais cordialement!!"  

Le chinois éleva une voix rauque depuis l'abri de ses bras repliés : "Je croyais... non, je voulais le détester!! Parce que... parce qu'au fond je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de... de l'admirer; d'admirer sa force, sa puissance..." un nouveau sanglot le secoua et il se tu.

Duo n'en revenait toujours pas : Wufei pleurait la mort de Treize Kushrenada!! 

"Mais enfin, Wu!! Ce type était un psychopathe!! Il était égoïste, froid, prêt à tout pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir et... et... bon sang, sais-tu le nombre de pauvres types que ce cinglé a envoyé à la mort??!!" 

"100 009." [1]

"N...nani??!!" [2] fut la réaction pleine d'originalité de l'américain face à cette réponse laconique... à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas!!

Wufei continua d'une voix monocorde, semblant presque avoir oublié la présence de l'autre pilote : "Il connaissait tous leurs noms. Son cœur saignait à chaque mort ; à chacun de ses soldats qui tombait, à chaque victime, innocente ou non... Seulement, il savait qu'il devait se battre ; qu'il avait son rôle à jouer dans ce conflit. Quelqu'un devait faire cela, et ce quelqu'un, c'était lui, tout simplement parce que lui seul en avait la force. Alors il enfouissait sa tristesse au fond de lui, pour qu'elle ne le rende pas faible, pour qu'il puisse continuer à se battre... Oh, Duo!! Il me ressemblait tellement... c'est pour cela que je le haïssais : parce que j'étais comme lui ; je comprenais parfaitement mon ennemi parce qu'il aurait pu être le parfait reflet de moi-même!! Cela, je l'ai compris lors de notre dernier combat ; quelques secondes avant que... je ne voulais plus le tuer... je ne l'ai jamais voulu!! J'aurai voulu perdre ce combat mais... il s'est littéralement empalé sur mon trident!! Je... je ne voulais pas... non... pourquoi?? Pourquoi a t'il fallut que je le tue??!!" la voix de Wufei s'était graduellement faite plus forte, son débit plus saccadé, et il lança sa dernière phrase comme un véritable cri de désespoir avant d'éclater en sanglots convulsifs. 

Sans vraiment savoir comment il y était arrivé, Duo se retrouva assis sur le lit de Wufei, serrant son ami contre lui. Le chinois ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, semblant ne pas sentir l'étreinte réconfortante de l'américain. Il parla de nouveau, sa voix étouffée par les sanglots qui le secouaient toujours : "Il... il m'a dit... que... que notre amitié serait... serait éternelle!! Il m'a dit cela... alors... alors que je venais de... de le frapper à mort!! Notre... amitié..." la voix de Wufei se brisa sur ce dernier mot et il se jeta soudain contre Duo, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule tandis que ses sanglots redoublaient. 

L'américain referma ses bras autour de son ami, le berçant doucement, murmurant des mots sans suites d'une voix apaisantes : "Wu... Tout va bien... Je suis là... Pleure... bientôt tu iras mieux, tu verras."

La joue posée contre les cheveux de Wufei, Duo ferma les yeux. _Oui pleure, toi qui a la chance de pouvoir encore pleurer... _   

                   *******************************************   

[1] Garantie! Certifié! Officiel! De source sûre!

Duo : "C'est pas vrai!!"

Ok, on a les mêmes références musicales, Duo-chan!! ^_^

Blague à part, le chiffre est exact : j'ai vérifiée sur mon DVD!! 

[2] "Quoi?!!" "Comment??!" "Hein??!" ... et autres onomatopées intelligentes du même genre.

                    ****************************************

Alors, alors, alors???!!! Ca vous a plu??? 

Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, le passage auquel je faisait allusion plus haut est évidemment la mort de Treize et, surtout, la détresse manifeste de Wufei... j'ai trouvé ça vraiment fort et... voilà c'qu'il en est ressorti...

Je continuerai certainement sur cette lancé avec un chapitre plus centré sur Duo, un autre sur Trowa et Quatre (sont vraiment trop chou tous les deux!! ^_^) et, peut-être, un sur Treize et Zechs... mais là, faudra voir selon l'inspiration...

Quoiqu'il en soit, reviewez-moi : ça fait toujours plaisir!! ^_^


	2. oneshot 02

Voilà la suite!!... Et c'est encore plus triste que l'chapitre précédent!! Déprimés chroniques, s'abstenir!! ^_~

Duo : Bon, j'vous explique : vous sortez le tube d'aspirine pour le premier paragraphe et la boîte de kleenex pour les derniers...

Heeuu... mouais... c'est pas mal résumé!! 

Pitite précision au sujet des références au passé de Duo : les passages avec Solo sortent de mon imagination (enfin, plus ou moins : y'a quand même 2, 3 trucs officiels, mais étant donné que j'ai jamais rien lu – à part des fanfics – qui parle de ce passage de la vie de not' baka préféré, prenez pas c'que j'raconte comme argent comptant...) Par contre, le passage de l'église Maxwell est tiré du manga "épisode zéro", j'ai modifié 2,3 p'tites choses mais en gros, c'est la version officielle!!

Merci à toutes mes revieweuses!! ^__^

Merci pour ton appréciation, Mimi et désolée d't'avoir révélée la fin malheureuse de Treize... 

Azalea, voici l'deuxième chapitre!! ^_^

Chibishini_sama, j'espère que tu trouv'ras ce chapitre aussi bien!! Je pense que là-aussi, on sent bien les sentiments... ;_; 

Désolée Kaoro : pas de 1+2 dans cette fic!!... tu vas la lire quand même, hein?? é_è

              Que reste t'il après la victoire?

La joue posée contre les cheveux de Wufei, Duo ferma les yeux. _Oui pleure, toi qui a la chance de pouvoir encore pleurer... _   

Les sanglots du chinois lui semblait remplir tout l'espace; débordant de cette pièce sombre, envahissant les couloirs de la base, s'en échappant, éclipsant un temps la lumière des étoiles, atteignant le moindre village de la Terre, le plus petit taudis de la plus lointaine des colonies... à travers lui, il ressentait les pleurs de tous les autres : ceux que la guerre avait irrévocablement blessés, leur arrachant un être cher, un espoir, une vie... les pleurs d'un enfant aux yeux d'améthyste debout sur un champs de ruines...

Il poussa un soupir, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse et la colère. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que la victoire aurait un tel goût amer... Merde, ils venaient de vaincre!! De mettre fin à plusieurs années de conflits sanglants!! "Ils"... oui... eux... les pilotes de gundams!!... Mais avaient-ils vraiment été d'une quelconque utilité?? Ils s'étaient battus pour les colonies, mais celles-ci les avaient rejetées ; avaient même été jusqu'à acclamer la destruction de son cher Deathscythe et sa propre capture. Il frissonna au souvenir de la sombre cellule, de la torture... Oui, les colonies les avaient laissés tomber et pourtant ils avaient continué à y croire, à se battre pour elles, pour la paix... Se battre, oui, mais contre qui?! Qui avait vraiment triomphé dans l'histoire?? L'ennemi avait été OZ, puis Romfeller... les alliances se nouaient et se brisaient au rythme des intrigues politiques... Tantôt avec eux, tantôt contre eux... Noin, Zechs, Lady Une... et Treize... Comment savoir?? Savoir pourquoi... pourquoi combattre... Wufei disait se battre pour la justice... mais où était la justice quand tant d'innocents avaient payés de leur vie ces années de guerre?? Quand les soldats eux-mêmes ne savaient plus reconnaître leur camp?! Quand on en venait à pleurer la mort de son ennemi?!... Et lui... pourquoi s'était-il battu au juste?? Pour la paix?? Non, contre la guerre!!...pfff... combattre la guerre en la faisant... c'était pitoyable, en y réfléchissant!! Il haïssait la guerre et s'était pourtant retrouvé aux commandes de l'une des armes les plus destructrices de la galaxie... [1]

"Seulement, il savait qu'il devait se battre ; qu'il avait son rôle à jouer dans ce conflit. Quelqu'un devait faire cela, et ce quelqu'un, c'était lui, tout simplement parce que lui seul en avait la force."

_C'est__ pas vrai!! Voilà que j'me met à comprendre Treize, moi aussi!! Wu-man doit être contagieux, j'vois qu'ça!!_

Mais cette pâle tentative d'humour intérieure ne parvint pas à le sortir de ses sombres pensées... il avait tellement rêvé à ce jour!! La fin de la guerre. La dernière bataille. La paix, enfin... Oui, il l'avait tant espéré... il ne serait plus le pilote 02, membre de la soi-disant Opération Météore!! Il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie... redevenir Duo, Duo Maxwell!! ...Mais Duo Maxwell avait-il jamais réellement existé?! Il n'était qu'un nom... un nom usurpé... un nom forgé de toute pièces par la Mort...     

"Hey, Kid!! Amène-toi, on n'a pas la nuit!!"  

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça Solo : chuis plus un gosse!!!"

"Mais oui, c'est ça..." 

Le plus vieux des deux garçons ébouriffa affectueusement la crinière châtaine :

"On connaît pas plus ton âge que ton nom, mais au vu de ton format Rase-mottes, tu dois pas avoir plus de cinq ou six ans..."  

L'enfant retira d'un air agacé sa tignasse de sous la main de son ami et planta dans les siens deux yeux améthyste au regard sérieux :

"C'est pas une question d'âge Solo, et tu l'sais bien!! Chuis plus un môme, c'est tout!! J'l'ai p't'être même jamais été, pour c'que j'm'en souviens!!"

Solo hocha la tête d'un air grave :

"Yep, t'as raison : dans notre bizness on reste pas longtemps des gosses. Allez, viens : faut qu'on ailles taxer d'quoi croûter c'soir... Kid!!" termina t'il avec un sourire narquois, ses yeux bleu pâle pétillant de moquerie.

"SOLOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Un grand éclat de rire retentit dans la pièce avant que son propriétaire ne sorte en courant, poursuivit par une tornade châtaine.

Le chef de la petite bande d'orphelins se redressa sur un coude, tous ses sens en éveil. Un bruit inhabituel l'avait tiré de son sommeil; la vie de gamin des rues apprenait très vite à ne jamais dormir que d'un œil... Le bruit se reproduisit, tout proche de lui : un sanglot réprimé. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva lentement, attentif à ne pas réveiller ses petits protégés. Il enjamba quelques corps endormis recroquevillés sur le sol froid et fini par atteindre la source des pleurs. Il posa doucement la main sur une épaule frêle et senti un frisson parcourir le petit corps à ce contact inattendu. Resserrant légèrement sa prise en un geste rassurant, il murmura: 

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Kid?"

L'enfant réprima difficilement un nouveau sanglot.

"R..rien."

"C'est ça, j'te crois..." Solo pressa de nouveau l'épaule de son cadet "T'es pas du genre à chialer pour rien Kid... Dis moi c'qui n'va pas."

Après être resté immobile quelques secondes, l'enfant se jeta soudain dans les bras de son aîné, son corps fragile secoué par les sanglots.

"S...so...solooo...pourq...pourquoi...pourquoi j'ai pas...un nom...moi aussi...hein...dis?! Pourquoi??!"

Solo le serra doucement dans ses bras, ses yeux clairs emplis de tristesse :

"On n'y peut rien Kid... t'étais trop p'tit quand tes parents sont morts, c'est pas ta faute si tu t'souviens pas d'eux, ni de ton nom..." 

Le visage enfoui dans le T-shirt de son ami, l'enfant éleva une voix décidée, malgré ses larmes difficilement refoulées :

"J'veux un nom, Solo!!...Un nom...un nom rien qu'à moi...un vrai nom!!"

Posant les mains sur les épaules de l'enfant, Solo l'écarta un peu de lui et planta ses yeux azur dans les siens :

"Calme-toi Kid! Un nom, c'est important, ça n'se choisit pas à la légère!!" se radoucissant, il fit un gentil sourire et poursuivit d'un ton convaincu "On t'trouveras un nom Kid... Ouais!! Tu verras : ensemble, on t'dénichera le plus chouette des noms!! Ton nom..."

Le gamin renifla et esquissa une moue interrogative, une lueur d'espoir s'allumant dans son regard améthyste :

"Tu promets??"

"Juré!!" confirma Solo en levant solennellement sa main gauche; puis, comme des larmes continuaient à rouler sur les joues de l'enfant, il fronça légèrement les sourcils "Allez, Kid!! Ca suffit maint'nant : boy's don't cry!!"

L'enfant hocha la tête et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche. Relevant le regard, il adressa à son ami un pâle sourire :

"Merci Solo..."

Le blond haussa les épaules tout en lui rendant son sourire. Puis il se redressa, ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux châtains au passage avant de retourner se coucher.

Tandis qu'il le regardait s'éloigner, l'enfant eut un nouveau sourire et une dernière larme roula sur sa joue.

"Merci..."

"Solo!! Solo, réveille-toi!!"

L'enfant saisi son ami par les épaules et le secoua, reprenant d'une voix où commençait à percer la panique :

"Solo!!! Ca y'est Solo : j'ai chouré l'antidote!! Solo!! S'te plaît Solo, répond-moi!! Réveille-toi Solo, allez!!!" 

Le garçon blond ouvrit lentement deux yeux dont le bleu azur était pratiquement occulté par une taie blanche. Il fixa difficilement son regard sur l'enfant :

"K...Kid??"

Une quinte de toux le secoua et un léger filet carmin s'écoula à la commissure de ses lèvres. 

L'enfant déposa délicatement la tête de son ami sur ses genoux et fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche. Il en sorti une petite seringue qu'il brandi dans son poing tremblant, sous les yeux éteint de son jeune leader :

"Regarde Solo!!" clama t'il d'une voix que les larmes commençaient à étouffer "J'ai l'antidote; tu vas guérir!! Toi et Mary et Jay... vous allez tous guérir..."

Solo eut un sourire étrangement doux :

"Non... C'est trop tard pour moi, Kid." Affirma t'il d'une voix réduite à un murmure rauque.

L'enfant secoua la tête avec rage, son poing crispé sur la capsule, les larmes inondant son visage :

"NON! Parle pas comme ça Solo, merde!! Tu vas t'en sortir, j'te dis!! T'as pas l'droit d'nous laisser tomber!!"

A quelques mètres d'eux, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, le reste de leur petites troupe posait sur eux des regards allant de la peur à la tristesse en passant par l'incompréhension. Solo tourna lentement la tête vers le groupe misérable qu'ils formaient : 

"Faudra qu'tu t'occupes d'eux, Kid. Ils auront plus qu'toi désormais..."

Un silence oppressant s'installa avant que l'enfant ne reprenne la parole d'une voix tremblante: "Solo?"

Le regard du blond revint sur le visage de l'enfant : "Ouais..."

"Solo je..." l'enfant déglutit péniblement, tâchant de reléguer au fond de sa gorge cette boule douloureuse qui menaçait de l'étouffer "Je viens d'me trouver un nom Solo... Maint'nant, je m'appellerai Duo... Duo... Pour qu'on n'se quitte plus... Pour qu'un peu de toi restes toujours avec moi... Solo!!" sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot, et il se tu, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Un immense sourire illumina le visage du malade :

"Duo... C'est...un bon nom..." 

Il leva difficilement sa main, effleura les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage juvénile penché sur lui :

"Boy's don't cry." murmura t'il avant que son bras ne retombe lentement et que ses yeux ne se referment.

Un dernier sourire effleura ses lèvres, un dernier murmure : "Duo..."         

Incrédule, l'enfant regardait le visage apaisé de son ami. Son corps se balançait mécaniquement d'avant en arrière et du sang s'égouttait lentement de sa main crispée dans laquelle la fiole d'antidote s'était brisée. Ses lèvres remuaient mais seul un murmure en sortait:

"Solo...non...tu peux pas...reviens...tu peux pas m'faire ça...me laisse pas...Solo..."

Un cri douloureux, irrésistible s'enfla dans sa gorge, déchirant ses poumons, faisant éclater son cœur. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, serrant contre lui le cadavre de celui qui avait été pour lui plus qu'un frère et hurla son désespoir :

"SSSSOOOOLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  [2]

Dans un crissement de pneus, un camion remorque dont la bâche dissimulait un mobile suit pila violemment à quelques mètres du champs de gravats. La portière s'ouvrit à la volée et un enfant sauta à terre, une longue tresse châtaine suivant son mouvement. Les poings crispés, il demeura un long moment immobile, ses grands yeux améthyste parcourant les ruines d'un regard vide.

_C'est__ pas possible... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé... Comment??... Non!! C'est pas possible!!_

Son cerveau refusait d'assimiler ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Quelques jours à peine auparavant, cet endroit retentissait de rires... ses rires!! Et les rires qu'il savait si bien provoquer chez les autres... "Tu es vraiment un garçon étonnant, Duo!!"...Père Maxwell... "Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi??!"...Soeur Helen... 

Et puis il y avait eu les râles des blessés, les bruits de bottes répercutés par l'écho du chœur, les palabres des officiers... "Nous devons à tout prix détruire la base du point G2 de l'alliance!!"..."Nous n'avons besoin que d'un mobile suit!!"..."Si nous réussissons à nous en procurer un, la liberté sera à porté de la main!!"... 

Et l'enfant marchait au milieu des soldats, l'enfant qui détestait la guerre et que la guerre finissait toujours par rattraper... 

"Rappelez-vous les paroles d'Heero Yui." [3]... le Père Maxwell, prêchant la tolérance et le pardon... "Nous ne nous sommes pas installés dans les colonies pour nous battre. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, nous ne devons jamais prendre les armes!" 

Face à lui, l'incompréhension, la peur, la violence... 

"Arrêtez, je vous en prie!! Ne le frappez plus!!"... Sœur Helen, protectrice au-dessus du corps inanimé du père.

"La ferme!!"... La violence, encore... 

"Ce sont peut-être des espions de l'alliance!"... la stupidité, la vanité des hommes qui ne comprennent pas que d'autres puissent ne pas partager leur avis sans être forcément contre eux...

"On devrait les faire avouer!!"... et de nouveau la violence... pourquoi diable les hommes l'aiment-ils tant?! 

"Attendez!!" son propre cri, cri de rage et de colère d'un enfant qui n'en avait jamais était un. "Vous voulez un mobile suit?! J'irai en voler un!! En échange, vous partirez de cette église!! Ici, c'est un lieu de paix!!" 

"Pff!! Arrête de divaguer, gamin!!"... le mépris, l'incrédulité de ses hommes imbus de leur propre force. 

"I run, I hide, but I never lie!![4] Non, moi je n'mens pas comme vous!!"... le défi, la haine "Un mobile suit!! Je vous en rapporte un ici!!" 

Sa course à travers les couloirs de l'église et le cri, la protestation, l'inquiétude : Sœur Helen "Duo, non!! Ne fais pas ça!! DUO!!!"  [5]

... 

"Du...Duo..."

Un murmure, faible, désincarné, minuscule étincelle de vie au milieu des décombres.

"Dieu soit loué! Tu es en vie!"

"Ma sœur!!"

L'enfant tomba à genoux au côté du corps étendu à terre. La femme le regardait de ses magnifiques yeux bleus, ces yeux toujours si pleins d'amour lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui... autour de sa tête, ses cheveux pâles formaient un halo chatoyant... _on dirait un ange... _les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'enfant.

"Je vais chercher un docteur!!"

Elle sourit, un sourire doux... _Non! Pas ce sourire... pas encore une fois!!_

"Ne nous...donne...pas tant...d'inquiétude... La dernière pensée...du père...a été...pour...toi!"

_Père Maxwell... mon père... _cette boule douloureuse dans sa gorge, encore...

"Les forces...de l'alliance...nous ont...attaqués... Nous...nous ne pouvions...pas...partir!"

_L'alliance... alors... c'est..._

"C'est ma faute?! Parce que je leur ai volé un mobile suit?!"

La femme étendue sembla ne pas l'entendre, le regard lointain, un sourire plein d'amour éclairant ses lèvres exsangues.

"Le père était...vraiment...un grand homme... Il a toujours...prêché la paix..."

Rageur, l'enfant serra les poings, refusant de céder à ses larmes... _Boy's don't cry!! _

"Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de formidable!!" la colère... oui, la colère fait moins mal que la tristesse!! "C'était qu'un idiot!! Qu'est-ce que ça rapporte de s'faire tuer?!" _Je l'aimais!! Pourquoi...?? Pourquoi m'a-t-il laissé, lui aussi?!_

"Duo..." la femme leva lentement la mains vers le visage toujours sec de l'enfant... _Non!! _"...que Dieu te...protège..." le bras fin retomba lentement tandis que les yeux assombris se levaient vers le ciel... une dernière fois...

_Non!! Pas encore... non... pourquoi... je les aimais... pourquoi... _

Les yeux de l'enfant n'avaient pas quitté le visage de la femme... cette femme qu'il appelait "ma sœur" mais qui avait été la seule mère qu'il eut connu... les larmes qu'il ne cherchait plus à retenir inondaient son visage, brouillant sa vision, rendant flou le visage fin auréolé d'or... son corps se balançait au rythme du seul mot qui tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête : _non... non... non... non... _

"NNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!"

Son cri de désespoir monta vers le ciel, défiant un dieu auquel il ne croyait plus depuis bien longtemps.

"Je m'appelle Duo. I run, I hide, but I never lie. Je suis Duo Maxwell...

     ...Je suis Shinigami... 

             ...Je suis La Mort..." 

Comment ça, la fin est abrupte?? ^_~  Promis : le prochain chapitre sera (un peu...) plus gai... et plus gay!! ^_~  Y'aura p't'être même un p'tit lime... Nân Kaoro, n'insiste pas : ce s'ra pas du 1+2!! ^_~

Duo : "le prochain chapitre"?? C'était pas sensé être un one-shot, ton truc?!

Beeenn... disons qu'ça s'achemine vers une succession de one-shots... ^_^ 

[1] Bon, OK : c'est un peu prise de tête comme passage... mais avouez qu'dans l'genre, la série s'pose un peu là!! 

[2] Booouuuuuhh!!! C'qu'il peut être triste ce paragraphe!! ;_;  Chuis 'achement fière de moi, là!! ^_^

Duo : SADIQUE!!! è_é

[3] Attention, hein : il parle pas de notre ice-man favori, là!! Il fait référence au leader pacifiste des colonies assassiné en 175 A.C. ...

Duo : Tu prend tes lecteurs pour des abrutis??!!

Hey!! J'te signale qu'il y a des gens qui n'ont pas vu beaucoup d'épisodes – pas vrai Mimi?! ^_~ - alors tout l'monde sait pas forcément qui est le "vrai" Heero Yui!!

[4] Je cours, je me cache, mais je n'mens jamais.

Duo : Merci... -_-

Oh, ça va, tout l'monde est pas bilingue!!! ... Dans l'épisode zéro, y z'ont traduit cette phrase... mâ moi, j'trouve qu'elle pète davantage en anglais!! ^_^ 

[5] Bon, je sais : ce paragraphe est un p'tit peu pas très clair... mais j'voulais justement donner une impression de souvenirs confus, de flash-back rapide... j'ai réussi?? C'est quand même compréhensible?? 

Au fait, la plupart des phrase sont telles qu'elles dans l'épisode zéro... j'me suis contentée d'broder autour. 


	3. oneshot 03

Et voilà le troisième chapitre!! Tadâââââmm!!! ...Hey!! Qui a crié : "c'est pas trop tôt!" ?!

Duo : Tout l'monde... -_-

Maiheeeuuu!! Ca fait si longtemps qu'ça qu'j'ai posté le précédent?!

Duo : Wof, pense-tu... y'a à peine 1 ou 2 mois... 

C'eeesst paaas ma fautheeeuuu!! J'étais pas inspirée!! -_-  Et puis, mieux vaut tard que jamais non??

Alors voilà, suite et fin de la déprime post-victorienne de nos deux p'tits G-boys... j'vous ais dit que j'aimais les happy ends?? ^___^ 

Un grand merci à toutes mes revieweuses!!! ^_____^  Vraiment, vos commentaires m'ont fait super plaisir, c'est agréable, quand on écrit une fic, de savoir que ça plait aussi à d'autres!! Encore merci et surtout, un pardon rampant pour le retard!! Gomen Nasaaaiiiiiii!!! é_è

                 Que reste t'il après la victoire?  

"Je m'appelle Duo. I run, I hide, but I never lie. Je suis Duo Maxwell...

     ...Je suis Shinigami... 

             ...Je suis La Mort..." 

Les poings de Wufei se crispaient sur la veste de prêtre tandis que son corps était secoué de sanglots qu'il ne parvenait pas à enrayer.

_Wufei...Redresse-toi!! Tu es faible!! Un vrai guerrier ne pleure pas... et surtout pas sur la perte de son ennemi!! Tu es indigne de faire parti du clan du dragon!! _

Mais quel clan du dragon?? Il n'en restait plus rien... plus qu'un souvenir dans le cœur de son dernier représentant... Son clan avait été détruit sous ses yeux, en même temps que la colonie vétuste sur laquelle il végétait. Il avait été incapable de les sauver!! Tout comme il n'était pas parvenu à retenir son bras lorsque Treize s'était jeté sur lui...

_Nooonnnn... Pourquoi est-ce que j'en reviens toujours à Treize?! _

Derrière ses paupières closes se dessinait le visage de son ennemi, son expression apaisée, son sourire serein alors que son armure était sur le point d'exploser... et cette phrase... cette phrase qui tournoyait sans fin dans sa tête!!

"Adieu Wufei. Notre amitié sera éternelle."

_Comment a-t-il pu dire ça?!_

C'était pourtant la vérité... jamais le pilote de Nataku n'oublierait le leader de OZ et l'amitié teintée de profond respect qu'il lui avait vouée, sous couvert d'une haine farouche. Il laissa enfin ses larmes couler sans retenue, oubliant son obligation de se montrer fort, rejetant sa fierté, il permit à sa tristesse de s'exprimer à travers ses sanglots violents, de s'écouler avec ses larmes... 

Peu à peu, ses sanglots se calmèrent, son corps se détendit. L'image de Treize était toujours présente... la tristesse aussi... mais la douleur avait diminué, se faisant supportable, devenant doucement une part de lui-même, un souvenir de plus... un souvenir qui le rendrait plus fort... le souvenir d'une amitié... il respira lentement, savourant la douce torpeur qui s'emparait de lui et le contact chaud et rassurant du corps de l'autre pilote. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de l'étrange changement dans l'attitude de ce dernier. Le balancement doux, régulier de son corps s'était fait haché, mécanique, alors que son étreinte se crispait, ses bras tremblant autour du torse de Wufei. Inquiet, le chinois se dégagea délicatement de l'étreinte de son ami. 

Duo regardait dans le vide, ses yeux secs reflétant une détresse, un désespoir tels que les larmes remontèrent aux yeux de Wufei. Il saisit les épaules de l'américain et le secoua doucement :

"Duo... Hé Duo!!"

Sa voix étouffée par la boule douloureuse qui lui enserrait la gorge, Wufei tenta de capter le regard améthyste, de le détourner de ce que lui seul pouvait voir... Jamais...Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une tristesse si immense se cachait sous le masque du bouffon... Un masque... Sa propre froideur en était un. Un masque, une protection... De même que l'insensibilité d'Heero ou la passivité de Trowa... Cela, il le savait... Mais la gaîté, la joie de vivre, l'énergie souvent épuisante dégagée par Duo... Non! Il ne supportait pas de le voir ainsi, lui qui était la vie de leur groupe, au même titre que Quatre en était le cœur et Heero la force!!

Il prit entre ses mains le visage crispé de l'américain et l'attira vers lui, plongeant ses yeux onyx dans les deux améthystes assombries.

"Duo..." murmura t'il à nouveau, son souffle caressant doucement le visage de l'autre pilote.

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement, semblant sortir d'un rêve... Ses yeux se fixèrent sur ceux du chinois et un voile sembla se lever de son regard.

"Wu??" 

A peine un murmure... l'interrogation incrédule d'un enfant sortant d'un cauchemar.

"Ils...Ils sont tous morts, Wu. Solo, le père Maxwell, sœur Hélène... je les aimais et ils sont morts... Ceux que j'aime finissent toujours par mourir. Parce que je suis Shinigami... Tu comprends? Je suis la Mort."

Le ton monocorde, l'absence de tout sentiment, aussi bien dans la voix que dans le regard de Duo, firent frissonner le chinois.

_Non! C'est faux!! Tu es la vie, Duo!!_  

Wufei rapprocha encore son visage de celui de l'américain, capturant dans le sien le regard éteint de ce dernier.

 "Je ne suis pas mort, Duo! Non plus que les autres pilotes de gundams. Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne nous aimes pas? Que tu ne m'aime pas?"   

Le regard du natté trembla légèrement, une étincelle de doute s'allumant au fond des puits améthyste.

"Non... Enfin, si... bien sûr que je vous aime... que je t'aime, Wu, mais..."

Sans lui laisser l'occasion de finir sa phrase, Wufei pencha son visage vers le sien et déposa sur ses lèvres un léger baiser. Relevant la tête, il croisa un regard totalement incrédule, mais dans lequel une petite flamme recommençait à danser. Souriant doucement, il murmura :

"Moi aussi, Duo, je t'aime."  [1]

Délicatement, il rejeta en arrière une mèche châtaine qui barrait le visage de l'américain. Sa main redescendit lentement, ses doigts effleurant la tempe battant d'un pouls irrégulier, les pommettes rougissantes, puis le contour des lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, alors qu'il continuait :

"J'aime ton regard pétillant et ton sourire de gosse... pas le "sourire Shinigami", non! L'autre, le "sourire Duo", celui qui réchauffe, auquel on ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre... Même ta façon de ne jamais m'appeler par mon nom... oui, même cela, je l'aime... J'aime la vie qui se dégage de toi... La vie... malgré tout ce que tu as pu traverser, tu es le seul d'entre nous à avoir su rester vivant... Voilà ce que j'aime... Je t'aime toi, Duo, pas Shinigami..."

Ses doigts poursuivirent leur chemin, dessinant la courbe de la mâchoire avant de descendre le long du cou. Duo frissonna doucement sous leur caresse alors que Wufei rapprochait sa bouche de son oreille, collant sa joue à celle de son coéquipier, sa voix se faisant murmure :

"Et j'aime ton corps, Duo... Ta grâce, ton allure féline... provocante..."

Sa main se glissa le long de son cou, atteignant sa nuque elle descendit le long de son dos, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Saisissant le bout de la longue natte qui reposait sur les hanches de l'américain, il la dénoua, ses mains en suivant lentement chaque brin jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne retienne l'opulente crinière. Alors, sa bouche collée contre l'oreille de Duo, son visage enfoui dans une cascade châtaine, il murmura :

"Ce soir, Duo, nous sommes tous les deux en vie..."

Puis il l'embrassa doucement, juste sous son oreille, lui arrachant un léger gémissement. Ses mains quittèrent la chevelure pour venir dégrafer un à un les boutons fermant la veste de prêtre, puis ceux de la chemise, en dessous. Elles remontèrent lentement le long de son torse, lui arrachant un nouveau gémissement avant, arrivées aux épaules, de faire glisser chemise et veste, d'arracher le col rigide enserrant la base du cou. Sa bouche s'y posa, embrassant la chair tendre, juste au creux de la clavicule. 

Duo ne faisait pas un mouvement, mais la moindre caresse, le moindre baiser de Wufei lui arrachait un gémissement sourd. Et lorsque le chinois posa ses mains sur ses reins, l'attirant à lui, il sentit le corps svelte se cambrer, se souder au sien. La tête de l'américain vint se loger contre la sienne, son souffle saccadé lui embrasa le creux de l'oreille alors qu'il y murmurait, dans un soupir :

"Wu... Oh, Wu... I... love you..."

Leur corps toujours étroitement soudés, Wufei releva la tête. Ce n'était plus la tristesse qui voilait à présent le regard améthyste, brûlant d'une flamme qui fit encore s'accélérer la respiration du chinois alors que deux bras lui ceinturaient fermement la taille. Avec un sourire qui, cette fois, n'avait rien d'enfantin, Duo l'attira avec lui sur le matelas.      

Ze End. (en ce qui concerne Duo et Wuwu du moins...)

[1] Wufei : OOC!!!

Ho, ça va!! Faut bien varier de temps en temps... T'en as pas marre, toi, que ce soit toujours Duo qui fasse le premier pas?! Et pis fallait bien que tu trouves quelque chose pour le consoler, le pauv choupinou... *lisant la fin de la fic*  Faut avouer que t'as une sacrée technique... ^_____^

Wufei : #_#  Omae o korosu!!

Alors, alors, alors??!! Z'en pensez quoi??!! Revieeeeewwwwwww!!!!!! 


End file.
